


Dangan ronpa one shots

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Disappointment, Discrimination, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fluff, Gen, Head Injury, Headcanon Accepted, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, M/M, Mental Anguish, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Physical Disability, Relationship Problems, Robot/Human Relationships, Stuttering, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Here some danganronpa one shots
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), K1-B0/Original Character(s), Oowada Mondo/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Tickling

" B-bro n-nooooo ahahahahahaha" nastume laughed as mondo tickled his sides which caused him to drop the controller which resulted in a game over " y-you jerkahahahahahah" he laughed as he try to push mondo away .

" Bro what going on ?!" Ishimaru shouted as he wonder why he heard screaming and squealing " I was just tickling my bro , what up with you?" Mondo said as he finally let nastume who face was red and was gasping for air. " Tickling?" Ishimaru blinking in confusion .

" Wait....you don't know what tickling is?" Nastume asked this cause ishimaru to blush that almost match nastume only a shade darker " I know what it is am not and imbecile!" Ishimaru said ' oh that right...he probably didn't have a playful childhood he probably didn't alot physical contact when he was younger.' nastume thought.

"So you never been tickled?" Mondo asked with rise eyebrow ishimaru shook his head " and ya don't know if ya ticklish?" Nastume asked again same thing.

Nastume look at Mondo a he can see a faint smirk on his lips ' uh-oh , I know that look .' nastume thought as mondo give him a glance with a slight smirk which mondo returned which caused confusion with the red eyed male. " Why are you looking at me like that?" Ishimaru asked taking a step back.

A few seconds went by till ishimaru kiyotaka was on the floor and his underarms and stomach were assaulted with tickles which caused him to burst out laughing .

For 30 minutes they tickled him for 30 minutes nastume holding his arm down with his legs as mondo tickled his stomach and sides they stop when he was turning red and tears were running down his face tried gasp left the moral compass .

" That was fun." Nastume said as he rolled off him blonde hair lay around almost making a halo around his head " for you perhaps...." Taka said mondo went to get them water " oh come on...you didn't have a little bit of fun?" Nastume said as he looked over " ... I'll be lying if I said ...no ...am just wasn't expecting that..." Ishimaru said " expecting?" Nastume rise an eyebrow ishimaru blushed then seat up " we better get up we students and the floor is dirty and-eep!" Ishimaru as cut off by his own sqeak . 

" ...taka~" nastume purred out ishimaru face immediately light up and his heart pound ' w-what why is my heart...?' his thoughts were cut short as he felt his side Being attacked by fingers which caused him to cackled" you are enjoying this aren't you~?" Nastume asked in a Teasing tone with a grin to match " y-yes!!" Ishimaru burst out laughing .

" It cute ~ your laugh~" nastume said as he felt the muscle under his jacket " dude your really tensed!" Nastume said as ishimaru laughed "...this is probably helps though...this situation we are in...it hard not to be tensed up." Nastume said as he stop tickling the now red male .

Nastume look and went to look over at a bookshelf "...are we... going to get out of here....all of us..." Nastume muttered softly till he felt arms wrapped around him " as a moral compass it is my job to nip that doubt in the bud!" Ishimaru said as he blow into nastume neck which caused the blonde to laughed as he scrum in ishimaru arms " alright alright alright alright alright you !win!Stop!" Nastume laughed.

" Don't worry we'll get out of here you, me , bro , chihiro , all of us we'll get out of here don't give up on hope Nekomaru-kun!" Ishimaru said with a smile

_____________________

**"ishimaru...you liar..."**


	2. Useless....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if

" ishim- ishida! Wait!" Nastume called out to the white hair male as he try to keep up with him he has both of his legs but his body was wrecked with pain and ishimaru well currently knows as ishida was speed walking down the hallway he stopped mid strade and look over to him a flame move " STOP FOLLOWING ME!" He shouted nastume stopped with a hurt look in his eyes " I can take care of myself! , I don't need some...some pathetic cripple to help me!" He shouted nastume flitch slightly' pathetic cripple?' he thought " n-no am not pathetic! I-I can help - ugh" he was cut off by ishida cletching his stump were his arm was a barely squeezing it.

" Can you really? Am barely add pressure and you're already falling to your knees..." Ishida said looking at the painstuckend blonde the white hair male throw the blonde to the floor.

" If you couldn't protected bro, How can you protect me?!" Ishida said having his foot on nastume chest before leaving.

**the next day**

" tch , alright who mess with me?!" Ishida shouted as he entered the cafeteria In a huff " ishiba?!" Makoto said not use to seeing ishimaru without nastume " have you seen nastume?" He asked " hmp why would I?! , It not like he is any use to me !" He snapped this may made Makoto slap ishida" HE PROMISED MONDO THAT HE WOULD TAKE CARE OF YOU , HOW CAN YOU PUSH HIM AWAY DON'T YOU CARE WHAT WILL HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Makoto snapped.

Ishida who was shocked by the slap just looked at him and blink as Makoto pants " his our friend!" He said as he went to find him

**3 Min later**

ishiba look at the blonde that was in the medical bed his head was wrapped around with a banged Yamaba...try to kill him before he got kill ..by who Makoto and the others don't know yet Yamaba said yashiro killed him but Hiro was already killed due to suffocated in the Justice robot suit and stuff in a locker.

'...wake up... please..' he thought as he held the blonde right hand "i-ishiba?" He heard a stutter he looked over and see hetecormia eyes looking back at him " y-y-yamaba...h-he t-try t-to kill y-you ...h-he said y-you did something...to celse...I didn't believe it n-nor y-you t-taking alter ego...... h-he got m-mad a-and w-well uhh I think you know the rest." Nastume said looking at him.

Ishida pick him up and held him" don't ...leave me side ever again..."

**after the trail**

ishimaru held on to Nastume hand " are you alright ...?" He asked " yeah just surprised that all, I mean..it kinda hurt that you called me that but...I knew you didn't mean it." Nastume said 


	3. Paranoid and tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take place after the first trail

Taka woke up and look at the time _2:23 am_ it reads ' it...normal I suppose taking what happened today.' he thought as he got up . 

The red eye teen open the door and look down the hallway and see a lone figure walking down the hallway ' ...who..is up so late?' he thought as he speed Walk.

Nastume heard the sound of footsteps he ready his box cutter and went for a swing only to have his arm grabbed by the moral compass.

" You?!" Nastume shouted the two have a small struggle " what are you doing up so late? ...are planning no killing someone?!" Ishimaru demand much to the annyoced of the blonde " tch, you just like the rest you see someone acting slightly on edge or wants to have a weapon and they're automatically a killer just because of one small inconvenience right?!" Nastume snapped which caused taka to lower his guard "...no that not it !, Am just -" taka was shove to the wall " really?! So did you or did you not think Makoto was the killer because if I remember you were one of the people who was going to vote for him!" 

" **I didn't think he was the killer just because of what happened!!"** ishimaru snapped.

Nastume blink "you didn't?" He asked taka shake his head " no...two things have been killing me since then...I let what happened to sayaka and kuwata ....and how quickly I jump to conclusions about Makoto.... just over one detail...am just as bad as them... aren't I?" Ishimaru asked

' them?' nastume thought "...tea?" He offered" huh?" Taka look at the blonde he pocket the box cutters " am offering some tea...I was going to make a cup when you show up." Nastume said .

"...that... would be nice thank you..." taka said with a smile as he followed the blonde

**...why couldn't I protect him....?**


End file.
